jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Ognioglista
Ognioglista (ang. Fireworm) — bardzo mały smok, przedstawiciel ognistej klasy.Podobny do Straszliwca Straszliwego. Wygląd Ognioglisty to bardzo małe smoki, są o połowę mniejsze od Straszliwców Straszliwych. Posiadają pięć par nóg. Ich stosunkowo duże skrzydła pozwalają latać. Mają oczy pozbawione źrenic, które świecą w ciemności. Są one podobne do jaszczurek. Te smoki często przebywają w dużych grupach. To rzeczywiście sprawia, że są bardzo niebezpieczne. Siedlisko Gatunek ten zamieszkuje grupami jaskinie, głównie na Wyspie Ognioglist. Ognioglisty można spotkać także w dzikich lasach, nad którymi tworzą piękne, latające, świecące formacje. Dieta Prawdopodobnie jak każdy smok, Ognioglista żywi się rybami i nie znosi węgorzy, nie jest to jednak potwierdzona informacja. Możliwe również, że smok ten zjada małe owady, żyjące w jaskini. Moce i umiejętności Ognioglisty potrafią zapalić się, podobnie jak Koszmar Ponocnik, tylko z tą różnicą, że mocniej parzą. To pozwala im na skuteczną samoobronę przed schwytaniem lub zjedzeniem przez drapieżnika. Gdy się zapalają, ich ciało jasno świeci. Ognioglisty produkują ognisty miód. Ma on takie samo znaczenie, co miód produkowany przez pszczoły - z niego smoczki budują komórki, w których składane są jaja, a następnie wychowywane młode Ognioglisty. Słabości *bardzo małe rozmiary, czyniące je potencjalnym łupem dla niemal każdego innego gatunku smoka *brak umiejętności ziania ogniem Prawdopodobnie słabościami tego gatunku, podobnie jak w przypadku większości gatunków, są również: *smoczymiętka *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona *śpiew Death Songa Pojawienie się ''Jeźdźcy smoków thumb|[[Mieczyk trzyma Ognioglistę]]W odcinku ''Krótka historia pewnego portretu, podczas poszukiwania legendarnego skarbu, Czkawka, Astrid, Sączysmark, Śledzik, Mieczyk, Szpadka i ich smoki chcą znaleźć ten skarb i zostają uwięzieni w jaskini, w której żyją Ognioglisty. W poszukiwaniu drogi wyjścia znajdują tysiące tych smoków, zgromadzonych we wgłębieniu podłoża jaskini. Przyjaciele czują gwałtownie wzrastającą temperaturę otoczenia, a gdy Mieczyk bierze jedną z Ognioglist na dłoń, ta boleśnie go parzy. Ognioglisty na krótko pojawiają się także w odcinku Dziwnobarwny klejnot, gdy Mieczyk chce skoczyć do dołu z Ognioglistami. ''Obrońcy Berk W odcinku ''Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty? Hakokieł choruje, a jego skóra przestaje wytwarzać ogień. Przyjaciele chcą mu pomóc i odkrywają sposób na rozgrzanie go poprzez otoczenie smoka Ognioglistami. Jeźdźcy wkrótce odkrywają, że Ognioglisty, przebywając blisko siebie nawzajem, osiągają wyższą temperaturę ciała. W tym celu poszukują dzikich Ognioglist i chowają je w lampionach, które - dzięki nagromadzeniu wielu smoczków - ma bardzo wysoką temperaturę. Tym samym sposobem poszukują wyspy, na której znajduje się główne siedlisko Ognioglist. Gdy lampion gwałtownie jaśnieje, jeźdźcy lądują na wyspie, która okazuje się być Wyspą Ognioglist. Gdy Sączysmark kradnie plaster ognistego miodu, z ukrycia wychodzi królowa, matka wszystkich Ognioglist zamieszkujących to miejsce. Przy okazji królowa ulecza smoka Sączysmarka, żądląc go swoim gorącym językiem. ''Race to the Edge thumb|latające OgnioglistyOgnioslity pojawiają się w odcinku ''Reign of Fireworms. ''Tysiące tych małych smoków migruje w poszukiwaniu nowej wyspy do zamieszkania i chce się osiedlić na Smoczym Skraju. Ponieważ równałoby się to spaleniem wszystkiego na wyspie do gruntu, jeźdźcy muszą znaleźć sposób by im to uniemożliwić. Ostatecznie udaje się wywabić ognioglisty z wyspy przy pomocy Night Terrorów, które układają się w kształt Królowej Ognioglist. Znane Ognioglisty *Ognioglisty z odcinka ''Krótka historia pewnego portretu *Ognioglisty z odcinka Dziwnobarwny klejnot *Ognioglisty z odcinka Gdzie zimują Ognioglisty? *Królowa Ognioglist Ciekawostki *W powieściach, imieniem Ognista Glista nazwano smoka Smarka Świńskiego Ryja. *W początkowych szkicach Ognioglista nie posiadała skrzydeł. *Kiedy Hakokieł jest chory i nie może wytwarzać ognia, przyjaciele poddają go "terapii", która polega na podpalaniu i ogrzewaniu jego ciała Ognioglistami. Jednak by przywrócić go do pełnego zdrowia potrzebowaliby dużej ilości Ognioglist. *Ognioglisty zamieszkują wyspę zwaną Wyspą Ognioglist, a króluje im królowa Ognioglist. *Bork nazywał Ognioglisty pożeraczami ognia, ponieważ, jak sama nazwa mówi, żywią się one plastrami ognistego miodu. *Kilka Ognioglist będących blisko siebie, świecą mocniej niż pojedyncze osobniki. * Końcówka ogona Ognioglisty jest lekko trująca lecz nie groźna dla człowieka, ale np. dla współczesnej myszy nie licząc oparzeń, ta trucizna jest bardzo groźna. *Gdy Ognioglista zgaśnie ma barwę ciemnoczerwoną z żółtymi elementami i czarnym podbrzuszem. Zobacz też en::Fireworm es::Gusafuego de::Feuerwurm Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Ognista klasa Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Ognioglisty